


For the Gays and the Girls...That's It

by Tobiyolo_swageyama667



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Memes, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyolo_swageyama667/pseuds/Tobiyolo_swageyama667
Summary: First years created a groupchat...it all went down hill from there
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	For the Gays and the Girls...That's It

_Tangerine has added King, Tsukishima, Yama + 5 others_

_Tangerine named the chat ~FIRST YEARS~_

(2:32 pm)

 **Tsukishima:** no. 

_Tsukishima has left the chat_

**Tangerine:** Nobody is allowed to leave. 

_Tangerine added Tsukishima_

_Tsukishima has left the chat_

_Tangerine added Tsukishima_

Tsukishima: Somebody please end my suffering

Tangerine: Stop being such a bitch Tsukki

Tsukishima: 1. Never call me that 2. I'll be civil when I'm allowed to leave this mess. 

Tangerine: NOBODY LEAVES

Yama: Tsukki just mute the chat and move on

Tsukishima: Shut up Yamaguchi

Yama: Sorry Tsukki

King: What is this?

Tangerine: First years group chat

_King has left the chat_

_Tangerine added King_

Tangerine: Nbody leaves!!!!

Tsukishima: *Nobody

Tangerine: Shut up you salt shaker

(3:00 pm)

Yachi: Hinata why did you add me to this???

Onion: I would also like to know why I'm involved in this mess. 

Onion: especially with the king being here

Tangerine: Yachi you're a first year and our manager so you hve to be here :)

Tangerine: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT ITS A FIRST YEAR GROUP CHAT ONION HEAD

Onion: damn I didn't read up

(4:53 pm)

Goshiki: HINATA

Tangerine: GOSHIKI

Goshiki: HINATA

Tangerine: GOSHIKIIIII

Tsukishima: Let me stop you both right now

(5:00 pm)

Leg: HINATA 

Tangerine: LEV!!!!!!

Leg: I love the group chat idea 

Tangerine: thanks Lev

_Kunimeme has left the chat_

_Onion added Kunimeme_

Onion: we are suffering together

Kunimeme: I would rather jump into a fire

Onion: We've talked about this

Kunimeme: no YOU talked and I chose to ignore it 

Onion: the disrespect

(2:27 am)

Tangerine: onely first years is boring...

_Tangerine added Sugasin, dedchi, asahi + 30 others..._

Tsukishima: *Only

Tsukishima: Why Hinata why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so I apologize in advance! I promise it'll get better :)


End file.
